Today database systems can play a crucial role in managing the data of an enterprise. Furthermore (and as a consequence), requesting data from the database system can require a certain level of technical skill. For example, it can be required to understand details of the structure of the database or a format of requests to the database. In other examples, graphical user interfaces for requesting data from a database system can be complex such that a certain level of training (and/or expertise) is required to use them. Many potential users of a database system might not have the above discussed technical skills. Thus, these users might encounter difficulties in effortlessly retrieving required data from a database system.